Naruto says Love
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: BL/ DL DR/ ide n isi pasaran plus gaje. masih mau lanjut?


Zura bikin fluff kali ini. Idenya pasaran n mungkin juga isinya. But, zura tetep nekad ngepublishnya. Pingin sedikit ganti suasana, g dark2an melulu.

Ima, hope u enjoy it! xD…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOC maybe, typo(s), sho-ai, gaje, garing, bahasa tidak baku, dll.

Ah yeah, don't like don't read!

.

* * *

><p>Sudah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dan beriris langit itu berada dalam posisi seperti itu di ruang perpustakaan yang tengah terlihat lengang kunjungan para murid; dagu ditumpukan pada kedua lengan yang terlipat di atas meja, kedua samudra birunya tak lepas pandang pada sesosok pemuda berambut raven jabrik yang berada bersisian dengannya. Pemuda yang semenjak tadi terlihat menekuni sebuah buku tebal yang Naruto─si pemuda surai pirang─tak mau repot-repot menghitung berapa senti tebalnya, mengetahui apa judulnya, nama pengarangnya atau bahkan yang tercetak di sana.<p>

Tak tahan dengan kondisi mengenaskan─menganggapnya layaknya patung Pancoran yang sekarang mengambil alih peran patung Godaime Hokage-sama… Ok, lupakan yang ini. Author masih sayang nyawa─karena sama sekali tak diacuhkan oleh sang pemuda, Naruto membuka suara, "Ne, Teme…"

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke singkat. Kedua obsidiannya enggan beranjak dari berderet-deret aksara yang terpapar di hadapannya saat ini; membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipi karamelnya, sebal.

"Kapan kau selesai membaca buku menyebalkan itu?"

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa, Dobe?" balas Sasuke masih dengan sikap tak acuhnya. Naruto kini memajukan bibirnya. 'Ditanya malah balik tanya,' pikir Naruto kesal.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hn."

"Kau dengarkan tidak?"

"Hn."

"Iya atau tidak?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus sebal. Lekas ditolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. "Kau mau bicara apa, Dobe?"

Alih alih menjawab, Naruto malah menutup kedua katup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Sensasi yang membakar mulai menjalar ke semua sel di pipi kecokelatannya saat mata safirnya beradu pandang dengan obsidian Sasuke dan juga wajah tampan Sasuke yang di-_close up_ di depan wajahnya. Nafasnya terasa membeku. Ditambah lagi dengan degup jantungnya yang berdenyut layaknya pelari _sprinter_. Tak mau ditelaah ekspresinya oleh oniks hitam itu, Naruto membuang pandang ke arah lain.

'Arggh… wajahnya terlalu dekat. Konsentrasiku jadi buyar,' pikir Naruto. 'Bodoh… bodoh… bodoh. Kau memang bodoh, Naruto.' Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri, frustasi

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, bingung. Menanggapi tingkah tak lazim dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir rata-rata kelakuan pemuda yang ada di depannya ini memang berada di atas ambang kenormalan.

Tak mau membuang-buang energi dan waktu untuk menanggapi sikap aneh sang pemuda yang selalu ia panggil dengan 'Dobe' ini, Sasuke mengalihkan oniks hitamnya untuk kembali pada aktifitasnya.

Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke setelah menormalkan kembali ekspresi di wajahnya juga nafasnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah kembali bergulat dengan buku─yang dianggapnya─sial; kembali menelantarkan dirinya bak anak kucing yang dibuang.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan, Teme~!"

Suara 'brakk!' terdengar setelahnya dan sosok Naruto pun melenggang pergi dari sebelahnya.

Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot menengok untuk mengetahui suara apa itu. Salah satu dari hal yang biasa dilakukan Naruto ketika sedang kesal; menggebrak meja.

"Ck, dasar Dobe," gumamnya.

'**S.N 4 ever'**

Di bangku pojok belakang terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut nanas dan pemuda berambut pirang yang tampak mengukir wajah lesu di hadapannya.

"_Mendoukusai_~," gumam Shikamaru setelah mendengar curahan hati si pemuda berambut pirang berisik yang saat ini kehilangan _title_ yang disandangkan untuknya: 'kalau nggak berisik _and_ berulah, bukan Naruto namanya'.

"Hentikan itu, Shikamaru!" Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Kau terlihat lebih menyebalkan jika mengucapkan _trend-mark_mu itu."

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas panjang. Naruto semakin mendelik kesal.

"Apa susahnya, sih? Kau tinggal mengucapkannya saja. Habis perkara," ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya. Kedua lengannya ia satukan di atas meja; hendak melanjutkan rutinitasnya di kala istirahat yang sempat terganggu oleh celotehan Naruto.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Masalahnya dia itu co─hei…" Sebuah dengkuran halus tercipta dari bibir Shikamaru; membuat Naruto dongkol setengah hidup.

"Dasar pemalas," umpatnya. 'Kok bisa sih, cowok hobi tidur ini mempunyai IQ yang terbilang jenius.'

Tak ingin menebak-nebak rahasia di balik kejeniusan sang pemuda pemalas karena memang otaknya yang sulit diajak kompromi untuk urusan-urusan yang berbau ribet, dilayangkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Siluet hijau dan pink menyita perhatiannya. Oke, Naruto mulai tertarik untuk menebak sekarang; perkara yang mudah, siapapun pasti sudah tahu.

Siluet serba hijau layaknya brokoli berjalan dengan semangat menyala-nyala tengah mengejar-ngejar seorang cewek berambut pink, dengan gaya super lebay yang membuat Naruto jadi ill-feel. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rock Lee dari kelas sebelah dan Haruno Sakura, teman sekelasnya.

Entah kenapa dia jadi teringat dengan lagu _Chayya Chayya_ yang tengah nge-trend akhir-akhir ini; membayangkan adegan romans di atas gerbong kereta api. Hm, tapi itu terlalu ekstrim. Bagaimana kalau _'kucek kucek mata he'_? Lebih cocok and terkesan romantis, bukan?

_What the?_

Untuk apa mengurusi orang lain sedangkan dirinya…

Argghhh…

Ia menjambaki rambutnya, makin frustasi.

Kenapa mengungkap tiga kata itu harus membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling begini? Hhh, lebih mudah mengajaknya ribut atau tanding makan ramen atau menantangnya dengan hal-hal bodoh yang sering ia lakukan terhadap pemuda itu, daripada mengumbar kata-kata yang bisa memberi konklusi pada pemuda itu; bahwa ada yang salah dengan system kerja otaknya.

Dan suara mengintrupsi aksi jambak-menjambaknya, membuat Naruto memasung wajah sweatdrop.

"Sakura-san~… dengan semangat masa muda, daku ingin mengutarakan perasaan daku padamu: Aishiteru, Sakura-san. Terimalah cintaku~…" suara Rock Lee yang menggema di koridor sekolah memberikan sugesti padanya.

Pikiran aneh mulai menelusup sel-sel kelabu syarafnya. Membayangkan, jika ia mengganti perannya sebagai Rock Lee dan Sasuke sebagai Haruno Sakura, lalu mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengumandangkan sajak yang dicurinya dari si pemuda super hijau dengan adegan kejar-kejaran yang diberi efek _slow motion_.

"Sasuke-teme~… dengan semangat masa muda, daku ingin mengutarakan perasaan daku padamu: Aishiteru, Sasuke-teme. Terimalah cintaku~…"

Beberapa menit kemudian.

GUBRAKSS!

Naruto terjatuh dari kursi dengan tidak elitnya.

_Hell no! _

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Bukan. Bukan bagian itu yang harus kau ambil. Tapi, kegigihan sang pemuda yang harus kau contoh, Naruto. Keteguhan seorang Rock Lee untuk mendapatkan hati sang Haruno walaupun hasilnya tak dapat dipungkiri lagi; ditolak dan tak ayal mendapat bogem mentah. Huft…

"_Baka-Dobe_."

"Iya, iya… julukan itu memang pantas untuk k─eh…" Naruto menoleh; mendapati sang pasangan duet kejar-kejaran _a la Bollywood_nya tengah mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?"

"Bu-bukan urusanmu," balas Naruto lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Hn." Tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah ajaib Naruto, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan buku dari laci mejanya.

Hening beberapa detik.

Naruto mulai curi-curi pandang ke teman sebangkunya yang tengah asyik dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Jantungnya mulai menabuh genderang perang.

Bilang atau tidak.

Bilang atau tidak.

Bilang atau tidak.

Diputuskan...

"Te-teme…"

'Mulai lagi,' batin Sasuke. Walaupun ia tak mempertemukan pandang dengan si pemuda Uzumaki, namun ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tengah melirik-lirik ragu ke arahnya. Seutas senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya tanpa diketahui si pemuda.

"Hn."

"Aku su… Um…, aku mau k ─" gumam Naruto terdengar seperti bisikan tapi tak jelas.

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas, Dobe?"

'Hhh… Kasihan juga dicuekkin.' Sasuke meletakkan bukunya dan lekas memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

Bukannya semakin jelas, kata-kata itu seperti tertelan kembali ke kerongkongan Naruto mendapati sang pemuda Uchiha memandang intens ke arahnya kini. "A-a… ku su…"

"Aku su…" ulang Sasuke. Sasuke mati-matian menahan senyum melihat bibir Naruto yang gemetar dan berkata gelagapan. Apalagi ditambah semburat-semburat aneh yang muncul mencoreti wajah berhias tiga garis di masing-masing sisi itu.

"Aku ma-mau… k ─"

'Arggh… sial. Kenapa jadi mirip Hinata gini sih?' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku mau…" ulang Sasuke lagi; menirukan perkataan yang terucap dari bibir mungil Naruto.

Naruto kembali bimbang. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku su ─… Aku mau k ─… Maksudmu apa, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke tak sabar.

Kedua belah bibir Naruto membuka lagi.

"Aku su ─"

Sasuke diam seraya melipat lengan di depan dada; menunggu Naruto meneruskan ucapannya. Bukan karena dia tak tahu apa yang akan diucapkan sang Uzumaki, namun sekedar menge-tes tak apa-apa 'kan?

Naruto kian gusar melihat sang obsidian menatapnya tepat di mata. Sebenarnya ia ingin berkata, 'Aku suka padamu. Aku mau kau jadi kekasihku.' Namun, gurat gugup yang mendominasi tali pita suaranya membuatnya meluncurkan frasa…

"Aku su ─dah kebelet pipis, Teme. Aku mau ke toilet," ujar Naruto cepat. Ia pun langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan kabur secepat yang ia bisa. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong-bengong di tempatnya.

"Hhh… _Usuratonkachi_."

Sasuke membuang napas. Ada sedikit nada kecewa di sana.

'**S.N 4 ever'**

Tak ada percakapan atau─ah, pertengkaran karena masalah sepele yang kerap mereka lakukan sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka. Sasuke melirik dengan ekor mata; mendapati sang pemuda 'Dobe' yang berjalan bersisian dengannya yang semenjak tadi terdiam dan membuang muka ke arah lain seakan tak mau memandang atau berbicara padanya. Sungguh hening; hal yang terlihat ganjil di mata Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa ia merasakan hawa kecanggungan yang kental dan rasa tak tenang dengan tak adanya celotehan dari bibir si pirang.

"Dobe…"

Secepat kilat, tangan kanan Sasuke meraih tangan si pirang sementara tangan yang lain memegang bahu Naruto dan setelahnya mendorong tubuh Naruto ke tembok terdekat.

Naruto yang tak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke, mengaduh pelan karena dorongan Sasuke yang lumayan kuat. Sementara kedua safirnya hanya mampu membelalak terkejut. Ia pun menyadari posisinya yang terhimpit dan terkunci antara tubuh Sasuke dengan tembok di belakangnya.

"Ugh… Te-teme, lepas! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto bergerak gusar.

Oniks tak terdefinisi Sasuke menyorot tajam, "Aku suka padamu."

"Eh?" Jantung Naruto seakan disentak ketika Sasuke menuturkan kalimat itu.

"Aku suka padamu. Itu 'kan yang hendak kau katakan?"

"Eh?" Sebulir keringat bertengger di pelipisnya.

"Ck, _Usuratonkachi_. Katakan!"

Sepasang manik Naruto bergerak-gerak; menafikkan obsidian Sasuke yang seolah menusuk-nusuk dirinya, "Kata-kan… Apa?"

"Katakan: Kau suka padaku."

"A-aku su..." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan; memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang kembali menggantung.

Sasuke menunggu.

"Arggh… Kenapa a-aku yang harus mengatakannya?"

"Che… katakan saja, Dobe!" kata Sasuke enteng; seakan meluncurkan tiga kata itu semudah membalik telapak tangan. Apalagi jika hal tersebut dikatakan langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan.

"AKU SUKA PADAMU. KAU PUAS?" teriak Naruto lancar dan cepat disertai dengan rona merah yang membuat siapapun tergoda untuk menjahilinya dan juga membuat paras porselen Sasuke mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

"Begitu saja susah," ujar Sasuke mencemooh.

"BAKA TEME! Kau pikir ini mudah, hah?" Pipi Naruto bersemu merah, entah karena malu atau marah dengan deru napasnya yang masih memburu. "Sekarang, apa jawabanmu?" timpal Naruto dengan nada menantang.

Seringai licik tersungging di bibir Sasuke.

"Jawabanku… ini."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan lekas meraup bibir Naruto dalam ciuman panjang. Safir Naruto kembali terbelalak; terkejut dengan aksi sang pemuda raven terhadap bibir virginnya.

"Fuahh!" Naruto menghirup napas sepuas-puasnya ketika pemuda bermata oniks malam itu melepaskan kunciannya. "Kau gila? Kau mau membunuhku, hah?" Tangan berwarna kecokelatannya mengusap bekas liur yang berada di bibirnya. "Lagipula ini di tempat umum, Teme. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat?" Sepasang maniknya melirik gelisah ke semua arah.

"Tidak akan. Gang ini sepi, Dobe."

"Cih, kau memang BRENGSEK, TEME!"

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" dan dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke segera menapakkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan masih mengumpat-ngumpat tak jelas, semacam, "Dasar brengsek." Atau. "Kepedean banget sih." Atau. "Pantat Ayam." Atau. "Dasar mesum." Atau... Ah, halaman ini tidak akan muat untuk menampung semua cacian yang diletuskan dari mulut Naruto.

Sementara seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermodel nanas tampak berdiri di balik dinding yang lain sambil memejamkan mata dan memasang wajah 'hidup enggan matipun segan'.

"Dua idiot. Sia-sia aku mengkhawatirkan mereka." Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas panjang. "_Mendoukusai_…"

Dan pemuda itupun bergerak dari posisinya.

.

.

**^OWARI^**

**.**

**.**

Kyaaa… gaje sangat fic ni. Ampun… ampun… jangan timpukin zura.

Yosh! Mind to rev, _tomodachi-san_?


End file.
